


When you were young

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU - Age reversal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now here they were, kissing like it was going out of style, naked save for their underwear. Bones couldn't think of a better arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you were young

"Bones - Leonard - if you want me stop, at any time, just tell me, alright? I'm not going to touch you without your permiss-"

"For the love of God, Jim, just get over here."

"Hey, I'm the adult here, I'll do the bossing around." Jim muttered, but obeyed anyways, crawling onto the bed and kneeling between Bones' spread legs. Bones smiled to tell him thank you and pressed his lips to Jim, kissing him hungrily, desperately.

Bones had only been sixteen when Jim had left for his first tour of Iraq, but he'd loved Jim for as long as he could remember. And when he was saying goodbye to Jim on the front porch, he knew he had to tell him. So he did. He told him tht he loved him, that he knewit was wrong and not just because the vicor said so but because five years was a big age gap for a seventeen year old kid, and that he should stay, please stay, damn it Jim, please don't leave me.

Jim had told him they'd talk about it later, when he got home. Bones took it as a promise that he would come back.

And he did come back, two months earlier than expected, an eight month tour shortened to six for reasons that were apparently classified. Bones had met him at the airport, and hugged him so tight he felt like he might leave an impression.

They'd talked about it in Jim's apartment, at a sleepover Jim had planned with his mom on the flight home, as an even better surprise for the kid. Bones had said how he'd never been with a guy before but how he'd wanted to, especially if it was Jim.

And now here they were, kissing like it was going out of style, naked save for their underwear. Bones couldn't think of a better arrangement.

Jim pulled back, and Bones looked at him with worry in his eyes, scared he'd done something wrong. Jim held his face gently in his hands, thumbs running over his cheekbones. "I just want to make sure you're okay with this, Bones. I don't want you rushing into anything."

"It's not rushin' when you've been waitin' four damn years for this, Jim." Bones murmured,playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want this. I want you, damn it. But if you don't-"

"I didn't say that." Jim hushed him with a kiss. "I just want you to be happy, Bones."

"I'd be happy if you shut up and kissed me." Bones grumbled.

Jim chuckled, and happily obliged.

He trailed his hands down Bones's sides absently, as if he was almost unaware of himself doing it. Bones kept his hands locked behind Jim's neck, keeping their faces close together to kiss him, tongues clashing and teeth clacking with the clumsiness of it, but it didn't matter. Jim's hand trailed lower, down the soft muscles of his stomach to his thighs, bypassing the bulge he could see straining against the thin grey cotton of Bones' underwear. He dragged blunt nails along the skin of his thigh, scratching lightly until Bones groaned a little against his lips, urging him to do more. Jim swallowed a chuckle and brought his fingers up to ghost along his erection, fingertips rubbing circles into the wet patch by his head.

Bones pushed into his touch, lips parting only to whine, "Please Jim."

Kissing him firmly again, once, twice, he pulled Bones' underwear down to his knees, letting him kick them off himself. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, licking his lips as he eyed the pre-cum beading at his head. He looked up at Bones, catching the wide-eyed look he gave him. "Is it alright?" He asked, voice soft.

Jim gave him a smile that was as ressuring as he could make it. "Perfect." He murmured, leaning up to kiss him quickly. He watched him as he lowered himself back down to his length, licking his lips once more before taking the head into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around his head, tasting the pre-cum as he gave a few short, firm sucks. Bones tried to keep his hips down, wanting so badly to thrust up into his mouth. Slowly he moved down his cock, swallowing him until his lips met the top of his fist, still curled around the base of him. He brought his other hand up to cup his balls as he pulled off him, flattening his tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock. Bones let out a thick moan, his hand reaching out to tangle in Jim's hair as he swallowed him again, sucking and licking his way along his shaft. He tried so hard to keep his hips still, but every so often Bones would buck up into his mouth, unable to help himself.

"Jim," He whined, his head leaning back against the headboard, eyes squeazed wide shut. "Jim 'm close."

Jim worked him more, sucking him a little harder, flicking his tongue over the slit of his head and licking at the vein on the underside of his cock. Bones moaned, his groans getting louder and louder as he thrust into Jim's mouth.

And then he stilled, gasping as he came into Jim's mouth. Jim swallowed, and raised his lips to Bones'. He could taste himself on his lips, sharp and tangy, and he loved it.

"Please Jim," He whispered against his skin. "Want you in me."

Jim kissed him harder, as if he was trying to leave an impression against his lips, pulling away to see just how red and kiss-swollen they were. He cupped his face in his hands again, licking his lips. "You sure?"

"Mm hm." He hummed into his skin, pulling him close for another kiss.

Jim nodded, kissing him swiftly before he pulled away, leaning over to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside table. He poured the lube into his hand, slicking up his fingers. Using his index finger he circled his entrance, and felt Bones stiffen beneath his hand.

"Bones?" Jim looked at him to see him with his eyes tight shut, lips pressed into a thin line. "Bones, look at me Bones, Leonard-"

He opened his eyes then, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. Jim gave him a small smile. "There we go, there we go, it's alright, Bones. We won't do it, we do't have to-"

Bones shook his head. "I want to. Just- slowly. Please."

"Sure." Jim nodded. "'Course, Bones."

He pressed their lips firmly together again, trying to distract him just a little as he pushed his first finger inside of him. He fought slowly against the resistance until he was right up to the knuckle. Bones gasped against his lips, pulling out of the kiss after a few moments to murmur, "More."

Jim nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips as he pressed a second finger inside. Bones squirmed, groaned at the burn and the unfailiar feeling of it. Jim put another finger inside, pushing up to the knuckle. He flexed his fingers, trying to stretch him out, but he could barely take the waiting anymore. "Bones," He murmured, barely able to raise his voice above a gasp. "Bones can I-?"

"Please." Bones nodded, licking his lips. "In me. Please."

Jim pulled his fingers out of him and felt him let out a huff, and he rolled the condom on in one swift, fluid movement. He slicked himself up, giving himself a few quick tugs before he shifted them both, making it easier for him to push into Bones. He positioned himself with his head pushing against his hole, and he looked reached out to take one of Bones' hands as they lay on his stomach. "You're sure you want this."

"Sure." Bones nodded, his voice gruff. "Please, Jim. Want you."

Jim licked his lips, and slowly pushed inside. Bones gasped, and Jim reached out to hold his hand again. He'd shut his eyes and his mouth again, and Jim kissed his palm. "Bones? Bones, come back to me sweetheart, come on."

Bones opened his eyes, and a tear rolled down his face. Jim gulped. "Jesus, Bones, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be an ass, knew it'd hurt." Bones shook his head. He squeezed Jim's hand. "Move. Please."

Jim pressed his lips into a thin line as Bones used his free hand to wipe the wetness from his face. He considered pulling out and telling him to forget about it, but he caught his wide-eyed gaze and he nodded.

He moved out an inch, pushing back in as gently as he could. It was still enough to bring a moan out of Bones, and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck at the sound of it. He kept moving, moving a little bit further out every time, pushing back in a lot harder, a little faster. He let go of Bones hand to clutch at his cock, pulling at him haphazardly as he pushed into him.

Bones gave another thick moan and his back arched, trying to thrust up into Jim's hand and push back onto his cock at the same time. Jim thrust into him harder, going deeper, and when he brushed against his prostate he heard Bones gasp.

"What the-?"

"Prostate." Jim answered, panting as he explained.

"Do it again." Bones urged, throwing himself down onto his cock as he thrust up into him.

Jim pushed deeper, harder, exercising as much care as he could not to totally fuck Bones into the matress. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted this to be special.

"Bones-" he groaned, as he brushed past his prostate again and felt him arch beneath him. He was still tugging at him half-heartedly, and he pulled his hand away to grip his hips. "Bones, I'm gonna come. Come with me."

Bones moaned in agreement, wrapping his hands around his length and tugging roughly, wanting to come as Jim did. Jim thrust in a few more times, going deep and hard and slow, and then he stilled as he came, going completely rigid as he gave a long, drawn out groan. Bones moaned loudly, coming just moments after, striping his stomach with white as he clamped around Jim's softening length. It was a few moments before he could pull out of him, taking the condom off and tying it. He threw it in the bin, and went to get up to get a towel, but Bones grabbed his arms.

"Jim." He said softly. It was enough to bring Jim to lie down beside him.

"We should get you cleaned up." Jim murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Bones rolled over to grab his t-shirt from the floor, wiping his stomach with it before throwing it away. Jim pressed another long, soft kiss to his lips before pulling him into his arms, wrapping them around his waist and holding him close.


End file.
